I Lub U!
by Ikarishipper
Summary: Hikati is one day suddenly hit by a truck in the pooring rain. To only end up with amnesia. 4 Years later Shuu and Haruka vistit 16 year old Shinji. To there surprize to find a little girl in Shinji's room floor. Ikarishipping Contest and Poke. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**I Lub U!**

By: iKarishipper

Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri(DUH!)

To actually be able to stand in the hard pooring rain was a difficult task, but confessing your deep affection for someone was an even bigger challenge. Hikari stood in the pooring rain as she stood a few feet away from Shinji. Breathing deeply as if she ran a marathon. Shinji just look at her with his usual stern glare. Many cars past by them as they stood on the corner of the street. Shinji felt irritated by the fact that not one of them spoke; especially Hikari. As he turned away Hikari shouted. "Wait!" Shinji crossed the street as he turned back. "I-I-I L-L..." The words could hardly come out her mouth. She continued to stutter. Shinji was the type of guy to be easily annoyed so he replied. "What?!" Hikari then shouted at the top of her lungs. "I Love you!" It went silent. the only sound that could be heard was the rush of the cars and the sound of Shinji's snickering. Hikari was shocked. "And what do you want me to do about it?!" Shinji started. "_Love_ you back?!" Hikari's heart just stopped as she watched Shinji walk off she leaped across the street without realizing that the traffic light had just turned Bright Red. The sound of a trucks horn_ beeped _and _beeped _Hikari turned her head slightly, but it was to late. The rain stopped poring. The sound of the ambulance truck surrounded the area. As a whisper echoed throught the damp night sky: "_Shinji_"

4 Years Later

Shinji woke up as he slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom which was connected to his room. He brushed his teeth, took a shower and entered his room.** Hey, I'm: Shinji Masterman**As he pleaced on his clothing the sound of the door bell echoed threw his ears.**I'm 16 years old and an only child to two divorced parents who work constantly and are hardly home. **"Coming!" He shouted as he ran down the marble steps of his own mansion. As he opened the huge door he saw two familiar faces. "Hey Shinji!" Shuu greeted as he waved. **That's 17 year old: Shuu Tu, but everone just calls him by his middle name; Drew. **"Shinji can we come in?" Haruka asked as she giggled slightly. **In addition, she is 17 year old; Haruka Greyson. Many people also call her by her middle name: May. **"No, you can't come in!" Shinji replied giving a serious look. "Oh c'mon Shinji! stop being so corny!" Haruka shouted as she pushed Shinji aside and entered the mansion. **I guess your thinking I live alone.** _'Why did they have to be MY friends?!' _Shinji thought to himself as he closed the door shut. "I mean seriousle Shinji! we haven't been to your house in Two Years!" Drew stated as he sat on the couch which was placed in front og a huge plasma screen T.V. "What? are you hiding a girl from us or something?!" Drew asked as he looked at Shinji's nervous face. "You ARE?!" May shouted as she started to run up the marble steps. "I'm coming little girl!" "May!" Drew and Shinji shouted simultaneously as they ran after her. Haruka opened a door to find a little girl stilling on the floor with a comb in hand struggling. She turned around as she smiled. **Well I don't.** "Shinji can you help me with my hair?" Hikari asked as she looked at Shinji with her innocent eyes. May and Drew turned around as they gave Shinji a dirty look. "I guess I have some explaing to do don't I?" Shinji said as Hikari looked at him curiously.


	2. Chapter 1

Shinji sat on his room floor as he gently brushed Hikari's hair as she sat still and looked around the room in a daze. "Shinji who is she again?" Sitting on the bed as she asked while pointing at Hikari. "It's rude to point!" Hikari shouted as she avoided eye contact. "I'm think she's Shinji's daughter," Drew suggested as he started to snicker. "She's not my daughter!" Shinji shouted as he accidently pulled the brush down hard causing Hikari's head to lean back a little. "Ow!" Hikari shouted as she started to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Hikari!" Shinji paniced as he kisshed the top of her head as she then giggled. "Right!" Drew said as he smirked at Shinji. "That can't be!" May started. "This girl is to pretty to have any of Shinji's ugly DNA!" May mocked. "She's not my daughter!" Shinji shouted hoping he had made his statement clear. "Well who is she?" Drew asked. Haruka continued asking, "Yeah, is she your cousin? niece?" Hikari looked up at Shinji. "Well...I guess...You could say she's my friend" Shinji replied as he looked down to see Hikari smile. "But is'nt it awkward to have like a 9 year old friend?" Drew asked questionaly. "What are you talking about?!" Hikari asked as Drew looked up at her. "I'm 14!" "WHAT?!" Drew and May shouted simultaneously. "But I thought you were some VERY tall 9 year old!" May continued shouting which annoyed Shinji very much. "You know what! I'm gonna stop asking questions..." Drew stated as he slummped on the floor. "Explain Now!" May demanded staring staight at Shinji. Shinji sighed as he gave Hikari two pig-tales. He handed her the brush as he sat on a tiny stool that was hidden in a corner. "Hikari go to your room..." Shinji said, but Hikari refused. "But I want to listen too!" Hikari started whinning. "Hikari go NOW!" Hikari just stared at him. "B-" Hikari got cut off by Shinji's demandings. "Now!" Hikari stood up as she opened the door. Before she closed it shut she shouted . "I'm telling Mommy!" Hikari slammed the door shut. As the shound of her foots steps faded to nothing. Shinji sighed. "Are you positive that she's not your Daughter?" Drew asked. "What happended to 'stop asking questions'? " Shinji asked as he folded his arms. Drew was silent. "Thought so" Shinji said as he started. "So first off why is she a 14 year old girl acting like a 7 year old?" May asked as she gave a confused look.

_Hikari's eyes opened slowly as she looked up to see a blue haired woman who looked very worried. "Hikari are you ok?!" Johanna asked as soon as she woke up. Hikari looked at her for mearly a second. "Who are you?" Hikari asked. Johanna went into such a state of shock. Soon then Satoshi and Takeshi came crashing through. "H...Hikari!" Satoshi said as he tried to catch his breath. "Who are you people?" Hikari said emotionlessly. As she scanned the room. "Shinji?" Hikari mummbled. "Shinji?" Johanna repeated. "Shinji!!!" Satoshi and Takeshi Shouted. "How do you remember him but not us?!" Satoshi asked as he sighed._

"Wow..." May said staring into a daze. "Yeah...she was 10 when she was hit by a truck and ended up alive in the hospital, but to give is to get." Shinji replied. "What?" Drew asked. "She got her life. In return she lost her memory..." "So is she like some born baby in a 14 year olds body?" May suggested. "Something like that..."

_It has been 1 year since the incident. Shinji had just came home from travling and decided to visit his Parents, but no one was home. The moment he shut the doors the door bell rang. As he opened the door Johanna stood at the door. "Can I help you Miss?" Shinji asked unfamiliar of the woman standing on his front step. Suddenly Shinji heard foot steps getting louder and louder before he knew it Hikari had lunged at him with her arms around his neck. He just remained emotionless. "Let go of Me!" Shinji shouted as she did._

"Oh my God!" May shouted in shock. "Hikari's Mom asked if you could be her gardian?!" "Yeah," Shinji replied.

_"But Miss if you realized i'm just a 12 year old." Shinji said with his usual straight face. "Please I'm beggin you!" Hikari's Mom begged as tears fell down her cheeks. "Fine...I'll do it" Shinji accepted._

"So waht things does Hikari remeber?" Drew asked. "Her name, Her Age, Her gender, and...something else," Shinji answered as he started to think. "Wait! does that mean you have been taking care of Hikari for Four Years?!" May asked shockingly. "Yeah." May and Drew gasped at the thought, "but we've known you for 2 Years! Why didn't you tell us?" May asked. "I guess Shinji didn't want to loose his tough image at school" Drew suggested. "Haha! never knew Shinji was like that" May said. "I'm not like that I just didn't decided to tell anyone." "Oh MY God! So that's why you where always leavin school early!" May shouted. "But wait if you went to school why didn't Hikari go?" Drew asked as May started to stare at Shinji. "I don't know something about her old grade average wasn't the same as her current." Shinji continued. "So I decided to let her be home schooled."

Shinji looked at a tiny alarm clock which was placed about his bed. It read: 3:04. Shinji stood up as he approached the door. "C'mon let''s talk later." Shinji said as he walked off. Drew and May follow Shinji as they reach the end of the long marble steps Haruka notices Hikari sitting on the couch talking on the phone. She continued to follow Shinji as she entered the Kitchen and sat at the table. Drew decided to stay in the living room and watch T.v. Back at the Kitchen Shinji reaches for a near by phone as he starts clicking certain buttons. "Wait how are you calling? Is'nt Hikari using that phone?" May asked as she played around with the salt and pepper shakers. "She's not," Shinji said straight forward as he clicked the talk button on the phone. "But she said she was gonna tell on you and-" May was cut off when Shinji put up his index finger signaling that she should be quiet. May walked to the living room as she saw Drew watching T.V. she realized that Hikari had moved from the couch and ran up the steps with the phone in hand. She quietly followed her into this one huge room very different from Shinji's room. May stood in front of the door placing her ear against the door hoping to hear Hikari's so called "conversation"


	3. PAUSE

PAUSE!

im sorry ppl . I Lub U! is gonna be put on pause for a while im sorry . 


End file.
